


Missing You A Little Too Much

by Rush_together67



Category: The Cab, The Summer Set
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rush_together67/pseuds/Rush_together67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes to visit Brian when he has time off and Brian shows Alex how much he misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This Is actually pretty terrible, and I hate the ending, but I don't want to work on this anymore.

Alexanderdeleon: @Brianlogandales two days till I see you man.

Brianlogandales: @Alexanderdeleon fuck

Alexanderdeleon: @Brianlogandales you know you can’t wait. You miss me. 

Brianlogandales: @Alexanderdeleon it’s not that I miss you; it’s just that I haven’t seen you in a while and I enjoy your company.

Alexanderdeleon: @Brianlogandales so you miss me then?

Brianlogandales: @Alexanderdeleon yes I miss you… I’ll see you at the airport Alex.

Alex doesn’t respond back because he knows that Brian doesn’t expect him to.

Alexanderdeleon: @Brianlogandales where are you???

Brianlogandales: @Alexanderdeleon by your gate. Waiting patiently. Now hurry the fuck up. 

When Alex sees Brian, the other boy is turned away from him and he has his phone in his hand. Brian is completely unaware that Alex is behind him, so Alex sneaks behind Brian, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy’s waist.

“Hi,” Alex whispers into Brian’s ear, his lips brushing the shell of the blondes’ ear.

Brian shivers and leans back against Alex chest and whispers back, “Hi.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when your flight got in?” Brian asks when Alex pulls away from hmm and slings an arm around his shoulders, pulling Brian to his side.

“Wanted to surprise you,” Alex whispered to Brian, digging his fingers into the shorter boys shoulder.

“Color me surprised… Ass,” Brian playfully says intertwining his fingers with Alex’s as they walk to Brian’s mom’s car because his is temporarily indisposed. 

When the two boys are actually in the car, Brian is leaning over the shift and his hands are grabbing at Alex’s leather jacket and smashing his lips against the other set of lips. Alex instantly pulls Brian closer and practically on his lap.

“Missed you,” Brian whispers against Alex’s lips, moaning when he feels Alex’s hand slip under shirt and along his chest. 

“Knew it… Knew you would, but don’t worry I missed you too,” Alex says, trying to pull himself away from the intoxicating lips and hot swollen red lips. “Can never be apart from you for this long again Bri…”

“I know… I know,” Brian is panting against Alex’s cheek and pulling the other boys’ beanie off. Brian’s fingers immediately stranding through Alex’s long hair, making him moan quietly and press tighter against Brian’s tinier frame.

“We need to go to and now Bri….” Alex says quietly to the other boy, gently pushing the tinier boy off of him. 

Brian nods quickly before moving to turn the ignition on and pull out of the airport parking lot. He’s speeding down the long empty roads until he arrives at his parents’ house. 

The driveway is empty and the lights in the house are off, Brian looks at Alex with a grin on his face and says, “Looks like we’re alone.”

Alex doesn’t say anything just pulls Brian close and kisses him like it’s the last thing that he’ll ever do. 

Sometimes Alex thinks it is.

Brian Pushes Alex against the wall of the doorway and jumps onto the other boy, legs wrapping around Alex’s waist. Alex turns and presses Brian hard against the wall and kisses him.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Brian says, when he feels Alex’s hands sliding underneath his shirt and gripping his waist to prevent Brian from falling. 

“Brian,” Alex whispers quietly, trying to single handedly unbutton his plaid shirt. 

“Just rip it off,” Brian practically whines out, when he feels Alex’s struggle to get his shirt off.

“You sure?” Alex asks because he knows how much Brian likes his shirts and how good he takes care of them. 

“Just fucking do it… I can get a new one later,” Brian is slightly impatient now, because he just wants to feel his skin against Alex’s. 

Brian listens as each button from his plaid shirt falls to the ground making everything loud clinking noise. 

“Put me down… Alex, put me down,” Brian repeatedly says into Alex’s ear, needing to get the other boys’ shirt off, “Have to touch you…. Need to touch you Alex.”

Alex shakes as he unhooked Brian’s legs from around his waist and sets him on the ground. Once Brian is settled on the ground, his hands immediately going for Alex’s simple black shirt and is pulling it off.

Brian pulls Alex back towards him, and kisses the other boy gently; stopping only when Alex tries to deepen the kiss.

Alex tries to follow Brian when he pulls away to reattach their lips, but is stopped when Brian presses his finger against Alex’s lips and saying, “Wait, I wanna do something you’ll like more than a kissing.”

Brian sinks down to his knees in front of Alex, who lets out a surprised noise and let’s his head bang into the wall behind him when he feels Brian unzipping his jeans. 

“God,” Alex breathes out, making Brian let out a quiet chuckle.

“I haven’t even started to do anything yet,” Brian says quietly, pulling out Alex’s cock from his boxers.

“I’m blaming it on the anticipation and the fact that I’ve had your mouth on me before,” Alex says, grabbing at Brian’s hair as he feels the other boy take him in his mouth, “Fuck.”

Brian hums a bit sending vibrations thought his mouth and onto Alex. 

“You have the most brilliant mouth ever,” Alex says as he feels Brian’s tongue curl around him and over the tip of his erection. 

Brian does that a couple more times before he feels Alex tug on his short blonde hair and come in his mouth. Brian swallows all of it, and wipes the few drops he doesn’t get away from his mouth and on his jeans. 

Alex smiles at the tinier boy before pulling Brian by his wrist and taking the blonde boy in his arms and giving his a chaste kiss. 

“You know, most boys don’t like the taste of themselves,” Brian says when he pulls away from Alex. 

” I don’t, but I do like the taste of you… Even mixed with me,” Alex says, following Brian to his bedroom. 

“That’s sickly…. Sweet, yet gross,” Brian says, pushing Alex on his full sized bed.

Brian straddles Alex’s waist, smiling softly at the boy with the beanie half off his head with his hair flowing from beneath.

“Come on Brian,” Alex says, pulling the blonde boy so that he was lying on top of Alex. “Fucking touch me.”

“Didn’t I just do that?” Brian asked, with a cheeky smile plastered across his face.

“I need more though… Always need more when it comes to you,” Alex says, his voice needy and throaty.

“I want you fucking me this time though,” Brian says breathlessly, lips hovering over Alex’s. “Would you like that? You fucking me? I know you would, you always do.”

“God Brian,” Alex moans out, flipping them over so that he’s on top of Brian.

Alex is working to get Brian’s jeans off, but it’s so hard because Brian’s jeans are extremely tight. When he finally gets them off he’s relieved, and is already taking his own off. Alex rolls them over until Brian is on top of him again.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Alex says, reaching to grab the back of Brian’s neck so that he can kiss the blonde boy again.

Brian moans softly in the back of his throat and grinds softly down against Alex. Alex moans quietly into Brian’s mouth before pulling away and breathing heavily into Brian’s cheek.

“You’re amazing, you know that… right?” Alex breathes against Brian’s skin, letting out a soft chuckle as Brian moans out, “I know… You gonna fuck me anytime soon?”

“You gonna beg?” Alex asks, tracing a finger down Brian’s neck making the blonde bot shiver in anticipation.

“Only if you give me a reason to,” Brian’s gasps out when he feels Alex’s finger slide underneath the waistband of his boxers.

“It’s the only way you’ll get something from me,” Alex simply says as his fingers inch down Brian’s abdomen and to his hard cock. 

Brian lets out a soft moan before biting his bottom lip to stop from letting anything out. Alex chuckles before squeezing at Brian and moving to whisper to the blonde boy, “Come on, beg Brian… You know you want to.”

Brian shakes his head, grinding down into Alex until the only thing that he can do is shake, moan, and pant against Alex’s lips.

“If you don’t fuck me then I’ll find someone else to do it,” Brian groans out, moving away from Alex.

Alex grabs Brian’s hips, pulling the blonde boy back on top of him, and whispering deeply against Brian’s ear, “Even if you did find someone they wouldn’t fuck you like I do, and they probably wouldn’t do it as good either, would they?”

Brian moans quietly before reaching down to tug and kick his boxers off, leaving the only thing separating them is Alex’s own boxers.

“Take ‘em off of me Bri,” Alex demands, knowing that Brian won’t Protest. 

And Brian does. He’s also teasing Alex, making the long haired man Moan and buck his hips up against Brian’s had.

“I’m ready for you… Have been all day. Before I came and got you from the airport, I laid in bed with my fingers inside of myself, moaning loudly and crying out your name as I fucked myself wishing it was you,” Brian’s eyes are closed like he’s trying to remember the feeling, even though it was only an hour ago. 

Alex leans over to the bed side table, grabbing the lube that resting on top of the table, and smiles. He’s glad he doesn’t have to wait. Glad Brian is ready for him.

He flips them over so Brian is in his back, legs already thrown over Alex’s shoulder and hands tightly gripping the sheets underneath him.

“Ready?” Alex asks after he slathers the lube all over his cock. Brian nods, and Alex pushes inside him. Closing his eyes and biting his lips at the tight hot feeling.

“God Bri,” Alex moans out, thrusting in and out of Brian, hands already moving toward Brian’s cock because he can already feel himself about to come again because it’s been so long since they’ve had sex, or done anything even remotely sexual.

“Not yet,” Brian moans, pushing Alex’s hand away, and moving back against the other boy, “Go harder.”

“I’m not going to last,” Alex moans out, digging his fingers into the blonde boys hips, “Neither will I if you fuck me harder.”

Alex starts to move, faster and harder until Brian is about screaming against Alex’s neck, teeth scraping along the smooth flesh.

“More,” Brian moans loudly into Alex’s ear, “Just a little bit more.”

“Fuck you are so needy,” Alex breathes hotly into Brian’s neck, his lips moving gently against Brian’s Adam’s apple. 

The blonde gasps and begins shuddering involuntarily underneath Alex, spurts of come covering both of their chests.

“Fuck…Fuck… Alex,” Brian groans out, slumping more onto the bed, and letting Alex continue to thrust a couple more times inside him.

Alex collapses against him, body sweaty and hair mused up from hands sliding along his scalp.

“You good?” Alex asks the blonde, kissing his cheek.

“I’m great,” Brian says, looking up at Alex. Brian smiles and runs his hands across Alex’s face and through his hair. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Brian,” Alex whispers before leaning into Brian and giving him a kiss, “How many days do you have off?”

“A week,” Brian says, burying his face into Alex’s neck, and smelling him the scent of sex and them against his skin.

“Good… That’s good,” Alex breathes out, smiling widely before adding, “I’m glad.”


End file.
